ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Arctiguana
Articguana is a Polar Manzardill, and was originally seen in the Original Series, only being used by Ben 10,000. He then appeared, once again, as a hologram, by a different Ben 10,000. He was finally used by 16 year-old Ben in Hot Stretch, then was used by 11 year-old Ben in his 16 year-old body in Ben Again. Powers and Abilities *Ice Breath *Can make high jump. *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced Agilty *Can make water into ice Weaknesses If his breath is used too much, he needs to catch his breath before firing his freezing breath again. Fire will easily blow down the ice. Terry 12 He goes by the name of Absolute Zero. He is also one of the original 12. He is renamed in Villainy: Part 1 to Articguana. Appearances *Hexed! *Villainy: Part 1 (accidental selected alien was Humungousaur) Interspace 10 Are You Afraid Of The Dark(offscreen) Finn 10: Fusion In Finn 10: Fusion, he is a strong puncher and can roll into a spiky ball. He has claws, too. Ben 100 Fusetrix Reboot Articguana has an unknown ultimate form that will appear. He looks normal too. Except a tiny bit different. Albedo 10 Appearences *The New Albedo Part 2 Ben 10: Superverse All I can say is he will appear in Ben 10: Superverse "very" soon... Ben 10: Alien Generation He is set to appear,Unlocked for both Bens in his OV appearance Ben 10: Aliens He is confirmed to appear in his OV appearance Ben 10: Super Omniverse He has his Omniverse ''but is shell is green like BTOU. He is used in One Shall Fall: Part 1 to fight Pyro. Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse He looks like his original series appearance but with green eyes and a green Infinimatrix symbol located on his chest. A simulation of him appeared in The Trouble With Doubles and was defeated by Ben as Scorch. He makes his first reappearance in To The Past, being used by present Ben to fight Vilgax and Psyphon. He appears in Truce to go infinite. Ben 10,000: Omni-War He looks like his POTO appearance, but his pants are white. He appears in The New World to freeze his vomit and fight the Plutonians. Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed He has his ''Ultimate Alien appearance. 10 and Beyond He has his Omniverse appearance, but his white shell and chin spikes are gone. His clothing does not go up to his head anymore, and he is slimmer. He appears in The Planned Attack to fight Kaementa. Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited He has his Omniverse ''appearance, but his while shell is green. He appears in You Are Begging For Trouble to freeze the mutant squid. In Highbreed Invaded: Part 2, he battles Vilgax. Ben 10 Hero Time He will appear in Season Two, fighting Charmcaster and Hex. He was re-unlocked when Negative Big Chill froze the Omnitrix then Heatblast broke the ice. "Ken 10" universe In this alternate timeline, Articguana is one of Ken's original aliens when he first found the Omnitrix Ben 10: Omnitrix Adventures In Ben 10: Omnitrix Adventures, Articguana 's appearance is more lizard-like and has a slimmer body. He now has a large dorsal fin on his back instead of just three and his gills are now on the sides of his neck. He now wears a black shirt with five white triangle lines, black four clawed hands and white two clawed legs which have small blades under them. He also has a long tail with three spikes on top and two more on the bottom and are black and white on the sides. His Omnitrix symbol is on his chest. Articguana was confirmed to be unlocked by Azmuth when he gave Ben the Omnitrix in Ultimate Alien along with Buzzshock. Ben 10 Omniverse (Alternate Timeline) He is a confirmed alien for Ben 10 omniverse season 1 Ben 10: New Life *Waking Up: Part 1 Back in Action: Alien Universe Articguana made his debut in ''Limited, where the Mummy forced him to replace Humungousaur as one of the locked forms in the "Omnitrix" (by accident). See also *Ben 10: Alien Universe *Ben Tennyson/Alien Universe Ben 10 Ultimate Omniverse Articguana appears as one of 12 year old Ben's original 15 aliens. He retains traits from his OV appearance with various differences. His mouth is larger, and always smiling(unless he shows different emotions or pain, or if he talks, it'll open and close) with large white teeth. His gills are now placed above his eyes. His right front leg is made out of ice and has it's skeleton frozen and visible. He now also can simply freeze objects with his hands or create giant ice crystals from the ground. Appearances: *TBA John Smith 10 Articguana was unlocked by the electromagnetic interference from the Tiffin. He has a laid back personality, using words like "cool" and "chillax" often. Despite being new, he has become one of John's most trusted aliens, able to hold his own against Ultimate Rath. Appearances *Con on Ice (first appearance) (unintentional transformation) *Eye of the Beholder (John Smith 10) *Simian Says (John Smith 10) *Hero Time (John Smith 10) (accidental transformation; selected alien was XLR8) *The Visitor (John Smith 10) *Inspector Number 13 (John Smith 10) *Knight's Temple *Primus Again *Catch a Falling Star (John Smith 10) *John 10,000 (episode) *The Widening Gyre (John Smith 10) *A Knight to Remember (John Smith 10) *The Ultimate Enemy Part 1 (John Smith 10) *John Smith 10 Christmas Special Galactic Battle *Burning Sensation (first re-appearance) *The Big Tick (John Smith 10) *The Exchange *Enemy of My Frenemy (John Smith 10) *The Secret of Chromastone (John Smith 10) *Trip to Naboo *General John Distant Worlds By Ultimate John *Hidden Leaf Village (first re-appearance) *Pirates (used by Ultimate John) In Omni's Head *Xavier Institute By John *Human (John Smith 10) *Rematch *Queen and King (with a broken arm) Phantom Watch By John *Desert, Forest Edge and Plains (first re-appearance) By Warmatrix Drone *Fifth Battles Ancient Times By John 10,000 *His World Part 1 (first re-appearance) By John *Raging Waters (accidental transformation; selected alien was Upgrade) *Art of the Sword Spacewalker *Water's Pride (first re-appearance) *Water's Fury John Smith 10: Final Fantasy Armodrillo appears after being split by the fusion alien Articdrillo. He becomes Chopper's summon. Appearances Summoned by Animo *Weapon Summoned by Chopper *Battle of the Mountain *Lifestream *Friends (JSXFF) Summoned by Logan *Beast (JSXFF) Ben 10 Omniverse Frontier In this series, Articguana? has a more muscular, but thick dinosaur/crocodile-like appearance. He has a green-and-white belt similar to the other aliens' belts, has four fins instead of three, his chest is white while his legs are black, but his arms are slightly blue. He has more of a crocodile-like snout instead of a mouth and has black lines under his eyes and jaw. The Omnitrix symbol is seen on his belt. Ben 10: Omega Factor Trip wields an alternate version, Omega Arcticguana, that curls up into a ball and has gills to breath in water. Den 10: Prototrix Adventures He looks the same in OS. Stew 10 He is yet to be unlocked. Incredible Ned 10 Appearances *Vilgax Must Pay Reo 19 His Suit is Red (Black part) and Blue (White part) Appearances *Time Problems PT 1 *Jax 10 and Reo 19: Forces Combined Ben 10: Dimensional Warriors Appearances *The Gre'all (used by Axel: Polarscale) Appearances Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited *''You Are Begging For Trouble (first reappearance) *Highbreed Invaded: Part 2 '' Gallery ArticguanaCeroabsolutoAf.png|A rendering of Artiguana in Ultimate Alien Articguana.png|In Ben 10,000 ArticguanabyNecrofriggianocopy3.gif|albedo as articguana omniverse AGRF.png|In Rory 15 Ctic.png|In Incredible Ned 10 Buh abslute0.png|Bryce as Absolute 0 in B10UH/BBO Articguana BTUP.png|Articguana in Ben 10: Ultimate Power BTDW Articguanna.png|Articguana in BTDW AgReo19.PNG|In Reo 19 Articguana For Ultra.png|In Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited. Credits to Lego. Articguana BTNR.png|Ben as Articguana in Ben 10: Negative Rising Articguana COMPLETE Albedo.png|Albedo as Articguana in Ben 10: Negative Rising|link=Albedo (BTNR) BTE Articguana.png|Absolute Zero in BTE Albedo as Articguana.PNG|Albedo as Articguana in Omniverse Category:Ben 10,000: Omni-War Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse (Ulti) Category:Ben 10: Alien Universe Chronology Category:Ben 10,000 Aliens Category:Ben 10: Infinite Power Aliens Category:Canon Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:Ice aliens Category:Ben 10: Full Power Aliens Category:Finn 10: Fusion Category:Omnitrix aliens Category:Elemental Aliens Category:Elematrix Category:Clate 8 characters Category:Blue Aliens Category:Albedo 10 Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Variable X Category:Mig 10: Gamaverse Category:Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed Category:John Smith 10 Category:Kai 10 Category:Rory 15 Category:Foreveratrix Aliens Category:High Agility aliens Category:Strength aliens Category:Ben 100 Aliens Category:"Ben 1000" Stuff Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse Aliens Category:Ben 10 Ultimate Universe Aliens Category:Deo 12 Category:Deo 12 Aliens Category:Dactyl 10 final years Category:Incredible Ned 10 Category:Incredible Ned 10 Aliens Category:Plumbers' Helpers: Alien Force Category:Aliens in the Productions of Ben10fan3 Category:Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Category:Ice Aliens Category:Omnitrix (BTNR) Aliens Category:Hero Category:Ben 10: Galactic Smash Category:Ben 10 aliens unleashed armo